Eternal Senshi V: Legendary Senshi
by Agent Blackhawk Carter
Summary: Crystal Tokyo has risen and Serenity is working towards unifying the world. But dark forces are stirring and focusing on Haruka and Michiru. Will the Senshi finally fall to darkness? Or will a ray of light shine down on them?
1. Assissination Attempt!

HEY LOOK! It's the (temporarily possibly) final part of the Eternal Senshi Series!

...at least till I get a new idea for the series...which actually RunningStorm and I have been working on...still working on in fact... We'll just have to wait and see though.

Moving on...or off...whatever...

Haruka: Carter's mind is fried...well...what's left of it...

Oh shut up. Here's the disclaimer and some shocking news...I don't own the canon characters at all! That makes me sad, but I do own all my own characters, but not Akira. He was made and stolen for the purposes of this series (by RunningStorm's request).

Now on with the fic!

* * *

A figure sat cross-legged in front of a large alter, a statue of a Guardian in the middle. The figure wore a pair of black baggy pants, a long sleeve black baggy shirt, a pair of black and silver bracers, and a pair of black leather boots with silver greaves. Tribal tattoos were etched into the greaves in black. A black mask covered the upper half of his face and black gloves covered his hands. A black sash and belt were wrapped around his waist. A thin bladed sword hung from his left hip.

The man's eyes were closed, a double bladed naginata sitting in front of him. His dirty blonde hair reached down an inch or two past his shoulders, but it was tied back. The man let out a slow, controlled breath as he meditated. A voice echoed in his mind…

_Long ago, there was life on all the planets and moons of this system. In the center of this system was the last line of defense. The Kingdom of the Sun was filled with passionate warriors, the most powerful being Sailor Phoenix._

_The wisest people of the Silver Millennium populated the Kingdom of Mercury. They learned how to master the element of ice so that they could continue to live on their planet despite how close it was to the sun._

_The people of the Kingdom of Venus were the authority on love and caring for others. All who needed advice on love went to someone of Venus. Many of the inhabitants of Venus were also marriage priests and priestesses._

_The spiritual authority of the Silver Millennium resided in the Kingdom of Mars. Mars was filled with powerful priests and priestesses who held the power to banish and seal evil, wherever it appeared._

_Of the Inner Kingdoms the people of the Kingdom of Jupiter were the most powerful of the warriors. The people of Jupiter were fiercely loyal and protective of the Silver Millennium. Hardly anyone could best them in one on one battle._

_The Outer Kingdoms held the most powerful of the Sailor Senshi. The leader of these Senshi and Kingdoms was the Kingdom of Uranus. They were the strongest of all the Senshi and the most determined to do what was necessary to keep the System safe._

_The Kingdom of Neptune stood proudly next to the Kingdom of Uranus. The Senshi of Neptune was strong, graceful, and complimented the Senshi of Uranus better than anyone could have believed. So much so that the two souls of the Senshi became intertwined as did their destinies._

_The most reclusive and mysterious of the Outer Senshi and Outer Kingdoms was the Kingdom of Pluto. They were the oldest of all the Kingdoms and the only ones trusted to watch the Time Gates._

_Perhaps the most dangerous of all the Senshi and possibly the most powerful was the Senshi of Saturn from the Kingdom of Saturn. The other three Outer Senshi never allowed the Senshi of Destruction to be reborn unless otherwise commanded by Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom._

_The Moon Kingdom was the capitol of the Silver Millennium. It was the pearl of the Solar System. Under Queen Serenity, the System enjoyed centuries of peace. Serenity also had her warriors protect the mortals of the Earth Kingdom. It was not until Beryl, the greedy noble from Earth, that the Silver Millennium fell._

_Now, with the rise of Crystal Tokyo, peace has a chance to return to this System. However, evil may try to destroy everything that Arashi and the Senshi fought for. You_ _must return and defend them. They will soon have desperate need of your help…_

The man in black opened his teal eyes. He reached out and grabbed the naginata and rose to his feet. He turned from the alter and began walking for the large, wooden doors. He lowered the front of the naginata so that it rested against his arm, the back blade sticking up behind his head. As he did so, the doors opened and he vanished as he stepped through.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Neptune knelt before the throne, her eyes lowered slightly out of respect. "I'm sorry Neo Queen Serenity, but the English government refuses to sign the treaty for some reason. They say that the next diplomat from Crystal Tokyo will be arrested for treason against the Crown."

Serenity sighed wearily. Six months had passed since Crystal Tokyo had formed. Nearly all the countries in the world had readily agreed to the treaty Serenity offered them. Only England and a few newly formed countries had refused, but the latter were beginning to see the benefits of joining Crystal Tokyo.

"Thank you Neptune. You may go," she said. The Sea Senshi bowed her head and rose to her feet. She turned and walked out of the throne room. The Queen watched her friend leave, sorrow in her eyes. Neptune had desperately searched for any clues for Haruka or Uranus' whereabouts, but found none. Serenity had also sent out the others to search for a way to revive Kaijin, Neptune's son, but none had been found.

It seemed that the Sea Senshi had given up on nearly everything. The only thing that kept her going was her daughter and her duty as a Senshi. It pained Serenity to see her friend in such torment.

Mars waddled in, her stomach giving away how late in pregnancy the Fire Senshi was. Serenity smiled and rose to her feet as her friend tried to kneel down. "Mars, how many times must I tell you that you don't have to bow while your pregnant?"

The Fire Senshi rose to her feet, thankfulness in her eyes. "How'd it go?"

Serenity sighed. "It appears that England won't accept anymore peace treaties or alliance offers."

"They still refuse to join?" Mars asked.

Serenity nodded. "I don't want to force them, but I can't stand to see the people of that country suffering."

An arrow suddenly flew by the two and implanted itself in the floor. Mars stood protectively in front of Serenity, hitting the alarm button on her communicator. An alarm began to blare through the palace.

A winged figure leapt down from the high windows and knocked another arrow to his black bow. He released the arrow and it flew straight at Mars. Before she could react a figure in black appeared from nowhere and grabbed the arrow mid-flight. He snapped the arrow in two and pulled his thin bladed sword free.

The winged assassin pulled his own sword free and charged in. The figure in black calmly caught the assassin's blade with a gloved hand and snapped the black blade. Without warning he swung his own sword and severed the assassin's head. He flicked the blood off the blade as the three Eternal Inner Senshi with Neo Mercury, Tempest, Kaze, Pluto, Neo Pluto, Neptune, and Phoenix rushed into the room. The figure sheathed his sword and watched as the Senshi surrounded him.

"How did you get in here?" Tempest demanded. "Who sent you?"

"Answer!" Jupiter ordered.

Teal eyes looked at the ten protectors of Neo Queen Serenity. His gaze rested on Serenity and he took a step forward, pulling his sword free. The Senshi tensed and were prepared to strike when the figure knelt down. He lifted the sword up to Serenity, his head bowed.

"I've come to offer my aid in protecting the Crystal Kingdom," he said in a soft, humble voice.

"Who are you?" Serenity asked.

"Kage," he replied. "Hogosha Kage."

"Who sent you?" Neptune demanded.

"The Guardian Spirits," Kage answered.

"Don't lie!" Tempest snapped. Since the death of her brother and the disappearance of Haruka, she had grown callous and cold. She leveled her sword at his back, her eyes hard.

"Majesty, if you believe me to be your enemy, then command me, and I will end my life," Kage said.

Serenity's eyes widened. "You'd…kill yourself?" she exclaimed in shock.

"If you asked it of me," he replied. "I was raised to protect and guard you and follow your orders."

"Stand Kage," Serenity said. He did so, his sword still out. "What is your real name?" she asked with a small smile.

He sheathed his blade and looked down. "Sumimasen, demo…that is the one thing I cannot do." (Sorry, but)

"Why not?" Venus asked.

"I wasn't told the reason. Only that it would be revealed when the time was right," he said.

"That's good enough for me," Serenity said. "The one thing I've learned is that things happen for a reason." She turned to Phoenix. "Can you show him a room please?" the Queen asked.

Phoenix nodded and motioned for Kage to follow. The others watched as they left the throne room. "Forgive me for being abrupt Serenity, but why are you trusting him so easily?" Neptune asked.

"If he is the real assassin, then him staying here is playing right into his hands," Pluto added.

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer," Serenity said softly. "We do not yet know enough about him to pass any judgments. By him staying here, we will be able to learn more about him."

Kaze nodded. "Smart move Queen Serenity," he commented.

"There's no other reason?" Mars asked.

Serenity brought her right hand to her chin, a thoughtful expression on her face. "There's something about him…something familiar…I could see it in his eyes." She looked at her friends and protectors. "It was the same look you all have in your eyes whenever an enemy is threatening us." They nodded and began filtering out, Jupiter and Tempest dragging the headless body away. _More than that, he reminds me of Uranus… so willing to do whatever was necessary…_ Serenity added silently. _Especially his eyes…_

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Kage followed Phoenix down the ornate hallway, amazed by everything he saw. He hadn't known what to expect upon arriving at the Crystal Palace, but he never expected what he was seeing.

They came to a halt outside of a door and Phoenix turned to him. "Here's your room," she said a little curtly.

His teal eyes looked into her golden eyes and he gave her a small bow. "Thank you Lady Phoenix," he said softly.

"How do you know my name?" she demanded warily.

"I'm a friend of Arashi's," Kage said softly.

"You…you knew him? How?" she demanded.

"He was one of the people who insisted I come to help you all," Kage said, looking away from her. "He spoke very highly of you."

"He was one of the spirits you talked to?" she inquired.

"No, not a spirit…" Kage said.

"Then how…" her eyes widened as she trailed off. "He…he's…he's alive?" she stammered, hope in her eyes.

"I don't know," Kage said. He turned to her. "I only heard his voice and his plea for me to come here."

"But…he could be…couldn't he?" she pleaded.

"Anything's possible Lady Phoenix."

She nodded, hope flaring in her heart. "If you need anything, let one of the servants know." She smiled softly at him and left.

Kage walked into the plush room and closed the door, locking it. His head was bowed and his eyes closed. He turned and walked to the doors that led to the balcony. He pushed them open and walked out into the cool dusk air. He lifted his gaze to the full moon, sea blue eyes shimmering with tears. He blinked them away and lowered his teal eyes to the garden below. He sighed heavily, knowing his task wouldn't be easy in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

Hmm...I wonder who Kage is...well..._I_ don't wonder, I know. But I will take guesses as to who he is. The first three to get it right will be mentioned in the chapter when Kage's true identity is revealed (RunningStorm, you know who he is too so you can't say either, sorry). So click on that little button that says 'Submit Review'. All non-flame reviews are welcome. 


	2. Haruka the Targeted! Dark Ritual!

:singing: This is the story that may never end! Yes it goes on and on my friends! An author started writin' it, not caring where it went! So long as she gets ideas this series may never end! Yes this is the story that may never end...

Fortunately, I've gotten an idea on how to continue this series thanks to RunningStorm, but it will be a while possibly before I get part VI up. But until then, enjoy this chapter!

Moving on to the actual story now...

As per usual, all canon characters and Akira do not belong to me. Everything else does though. Including that speck of dust in scene 24! It's mine!

* * *

**Previously, on Eternal Senshi V...**

_Kage walked into the plush room and closed the door, locking it. His head was bowed and his eyes closed. He turned and walked to the doors that led to the balcony. He pushed them open and walked out into the cool dusk air. He lifted his gaze to the full moon, sea blue eyes shimmering with tears. He blinked them away and lowered his teal eyes to the garden below. He sighed heavily, knowing his task wouldn't be easy in any way, shape, or form._

* * *

Neptune sighed as she stared at her wedding picture with Haruka. The blonde had worn a navy blue tuxedo that complimented the sea blue dress Michiru had worn. The couple had large smiles on their faces. The others had worn elegant dresses as well while Sky, Seiya, and Yuuichiro had worn simple black tuxedos. The other two Starlights had come for the wedding as well. Taiki had worn a tan suit and tie while Yaten had worn a silver suit and tie. 

"You all right Mom?" Tempest asked, walking into the room.

"I'll be fine," Neptune answered. "It's just…"

"You miss her," the young Senshi supplied.

"And Kai," the Sea Senshi added. "We didn't even have a body for a funeral. He could still be alive somewhere out there."

"Maybe. But that's why we'll never stop looking. For him or for Dad," Tempest said, hugging her mother.

Neptune nodded. "So what do you think of Kage?"

Tempest shrugged. "He saved the Queen."

"But?" Neptune pressed.

"Something doesn't feel…truthful about him."

"Like why is he hiding his identity if he's truly on our side?" Neptune asked. Tempest nodded. "I know. But Serenity is right. We need to give him the benefit of a doubt before jumping to conclusions." There was a knock out the outer door and the pair walked out. Neptune opened the door and stared at Kage.

"Sumimasen," he said. "I was hoping I'd be able to spar with someone but the others seem to have gone out already."

"So you want to spar with one of us?" Neptune asked.

"If you're willing Lady Neptune," he said hopefully.

"All right," Neptune agreed, knowing she could find out much from his fighting style. "Tempest, care to join us?"

"I'll get winner," she agreed, catching on to her mother's plan.

Kage smiled. "Thank you," he said. The trio walked to the sparring arena outside. "Your choice. Weapons or hand to hand."

Neptune eyed how he wore his sword. "Let's see how good you are with that," she said. Tempest handed her mother her sword.

Kage smiled and pulled his sword free. "As you wish," he said. "I warn you though, I am a skilled fighter with this."

"I had some training from the best," Neptune replied.

"Who?" he asked.

"Uranus," Neptune returned. "What about you?"

"I was trained by the best of the best," he returned.

"Which would be?" Tempest pressed.

"Fight me and I'll tell you," he replied with a small bow.

"All right," Neptune said. She twirled the sword and rushed in.

Kage easily parried her attacks, barely making an attempt to attack Neptune. "Not bad," he said, moving his head out of the way of a slash. "But you're lacking in something," he went on, letting himself being pushed back.

"And what's that?" Neptune demanded.

"Heart," he returned. His demeanor immediately changed and he swiftly disarmed Neptune in a single move. He pressed his sword against her throat. "Your attacks were clumsy, weak, and barely worth teaching to a beginner. If Uranus did teach you anything, she must be disappointed."

Neptune's eyes narrowed as she glared at him. Kage turned to Tempest and tossed her sword back. The young Senshi immediately charged in and put up a better fight than Neptune had, but Kage still managed to disarm her easily.

Kage sighed angrily and sheathed his blade. "Not the fight I was hoping for," he muttered. He turned and began walking away.

"Matte!" Neptune shouted. (Wait)

He stopped and turned. "Nani?" he demanded. (What)

"You said you'd tell us who trained you how to fight if we fought you," she said.

"If that was what you call fighting, then I'm greatly disheartened," he replied.

"Submarine Space Tide!" Tempest yelled.

Kage grinned and leapt clear of the attack. "Is that it?" he snorted.

"Deep Submerge!"

"Sea Sword Blaster!"

Kage watched as both attacks rushed towards him and realized that he couldn't dodge them. He closed his eyes as the attacks slammed into him. He shook his head and rose to his feet. He wiped blood from his lip and grinned at the two Senshi.

"That was more like it," he replied.

"Are you all right?" Neptune asked, realizing he had goaded them into using their powers against him.

"Yeah. I've had worse…much worse," he said. "And don't apologize. You need to treat every fight like the real thing."

"So…who trained you how to fight?" Neptune asked.

Kage began walking away. He paused at the door and looked back at them. "I was trained by Arashi," he said and left.

Neptune and Tempest stared after him. "A…Arashi…that's not possible!" Tempest exclaimed.

"We never found his body…" Neptune said softly. She ran out after Kage but he was gone. "Try to find him. I want to know if he was telling the truth."

"If he was?" Tempest asked.

"Then we know Kaijin's alive and we can find out where he is."

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Haruka finished the contents of the bottle in her hand. She tossed the brown bottle into a nearby trashcan and continued walking down the street, glancing up as Big Ben tolled out the time. She sighed and stopped in front of a building. She pushed the door open and went up to her loft. She shut the door and walked into the small bedroom.

The blonde sat down heavily on the bed and picked up a small picture frame. She stared at the picture of her and Michiru holding two small babies in their arms. A pang of loneliness struck the blonde's heart. She absently picked up the remote for the stereo and turned on the radio. She lifted her head slightly as _Remember_ by Josh Groban met her ears. Haruka sighed again and stretched out on the bed, closing her eyes, her longish blonde hair spilling around her head as memories with Michiru and the twins appeared in her mind.

"I miss you Michiru…" she whispered. "Why did I even leave?"

"Because I told you to," a cold voice said.

Haruka leapt to her feet and turned to the doorway. A figure in black was calmly looking through her bookshelves, face hidden from view. "Dare?" she demanded.

The figure turned to her, a cold laugh issuing from his throat. "Your master."

"I have no master," she snarled.

This seemed to amuse the stranger and he laughed cruelly. "Oh but you do. The moment the Dark Lord's energy flooded your body I became your master. Did you not ever wonder why you were so easy to sway to our side?" he asked.

Icy fear crept through Haruka. "Never," she lied.

"It's not nice to lie to your master," he said. He lifted his right hand, the black cloak falling away to reveal a black sleeve and a gloved hand. He closed his hand into a fist, the leather glove creaking slightly as he did so. Haruka dropped to her knees as pain tore through her body. She held herself up on her hands as the figure lowered his arm.

She looked up at him, anger burning in her eyes. "How did you do that?" she demanded, clenching her fists.

"What? This?" he asked and he did it again. Haruka fell to her side, a scream trapped in her throat. The figure stopped and she gasped for air. He walked over to her and pulled her up. "I've waited too long for this," he whispered. "You will become my right hand. You will help me destroy Crystal Tokyo and all its protectors."

Haruka tried to pry his hands off of her jacket but he was too strong. She shoved her hand into her pocket and pulled out her henshin pen. He saw and grabbed it away from her. He began laughing. "What the hell's so funny?" she demanded.

"What's a Senshi without her powers?" he asked. She frowned and he grinned wider. He crushed the henshin pen in his hand. "Powerless," he answered. Haruka's eyes widened as he dropped her pen to the floor. Before she could do anything else, he swept his cloak around her and they vanished.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Kage ran down the streets of London, ignoring the police that were chasing him. He found the building he was looking for and ran inside, sealing the door behind him. He took the steps two at a time and burst into the loft.

"Tenno!" he yelled. He began looking through the small apartment, ignoring the radio that was playing. After a search of the loft he sighed and took one last look around. His foot connected with something and he looked down. His eyes widened and his blood ran cold. He knelt down and carefully, almost reverently, scooped up the pieces to Haruka's henshin pen. He quickly placed the pieces in a pouch and teleported back to the Crystal Palace.

He arrived in the entryway and made his way to the throne room. The two guards outside the throne room doors tried to stop him but he easily knocked them out. He heaved the large, heavy doors open like they were nothing. The doors made a loud bang as they hit the walls.

Serenity and the Senshi and Guardians looked up as Kage stomped towards them. "Kage, I am in the middle of something important," Serenity informed him.

"Nothing important as this," he returned curtly.

"Watch it," Seiya ordered.

Kage shoved his way past the Senshi and tossed the pouch to Serenity. She caught it. "What is this?" she asked. He folded his arms in reply. She held back a sigh and opened the pouch. A frown formed on her face and was quickly replaced with horror. She lifted her gaze to Kage. "Where…where did you get this?"

"London," he replied.

"What is it?" Taiki asked.

Serenity pulled out the broken henshin pen. "That's…Haruka's!" Neptune exclaimed, immediately recognizing her partner's transformation pen. She turned to Kage and grabbed him roughly. "What did you do to her?" she demanded.

"Nothing," he returned.

"How did you know how to go to London?" Mars inquired.

"I can't say," he returned.

"Tell us," Tempest ordered.

"I don't take orders from you," he replied.

"But you do from me," Serenity said. "Now, answer Mars' question."

He saw the resolve in their faces and sighed. He stepped away from them and reached behind his head and pulled off his black shirt. Tribal tattoos decorated his back, shoulders, and upper arms. What really got their attention, however, were large discolored splotches all over his arms, back, and chest. The Senshi and Guardians took a step away from him.

"What…what is that?" Neo Pluto asked.

"My curse," Kage said. "Months ago, I was taken by the Legion. They tried to corrupt me and turn me into one of their slaves, but I was able to escape. As…payment for my lack of gratitude, they cursed me."

"With disease?" Mercury asked.

"This scar will continue to grow until it's large enough to consume my soul," he replied, replacing his shirt. "Unless I can find a way to break the curse."

"How do you break it?" Phoenix asked.

"A parent's unconditional love," he replied.

"So shouldn't it be broken already?" Jupiter asked.

"My parents don't even know I'm alive. And I can't exactly go up to them and tell them who I am…they would never believe who I am," he replied.

"But how does that explain how you knew to go to London?" Kaze asked.

"The curse connects me to the Legion. When I'm out of the palace or off of sacred ground, I can hear them."

"Which is why you spend as much time as you can here," Venus figured.

Kage nodded. "It also slows the curse, but not by much."

"You said you were taken by the Legion? But how? We defeated them…didn't we?" Saturn asked.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Haruka opened her eyes, confused as to where she was. She tried to move her arms but found that she was chained between two posts. She looked around and saw that she was in a dark room, torches providing the only light. Dark symbols and runes decorated the walls. Two shadowy figures stood near the door, spears in hand.

The blonde looked down at the floor and saw a large symbol for the Legion embossed on the floor. She lowered her gaze further and saw that her shirt was all but ripped away, revealing her abdomen and bare arms.

"Nice to see you awake," the figure said.

Haruka looked up and saw him sweeping towards her, a long, dark red robe wrapped around his frame. He came into view and Haruka gasped. "S…Seiya?" she exclaimed in disbelief.

"If you are referring to my weak twin sister, no," he said. "I am Ja'aku."

"Great. An evil twin," Haruka said sarcastically. "I'm petrified."

Ja'aku walked over to a table and picked up an ornate dagger. "You should be," he advised. "For what you are about to experience has killed lesser mortals."

"I'm not exactly a mere mortal," she returned.

"You are now that your precious henshin pen is destroyed," he countered.

"I'm not afraid of you," she said with more confidence than she felt.

He chuckled at her bravado. "No even your son survived this ritual."

"Nani?" she demanded. (What)

Ja'aku paced around her, a lustful smile on his face. "Your precious son survived the fall off that building. My demons found him and brought him here. Unfortunately, he was too strong and resisted the curse. As a result, it killed him."

Haruka glared at him. "You'll pay for that," she snarled.

He pressed the blade against her cheek, the cold steel chilling her flesh. "I think not my dear. You see, unlike your son, I've been corrupting you for a very long time."

"What?" she asked.

Ja'aku waved his hand over his face and Haruka gasped. He looked exactly like the man who had abused her as a child. He waved his hand back over his face again and returned to his normal appearance.

"You…but…why?" she asked.

"Can you honestly tell me you didn't start to hate me?" he asked. He grinned at her look. "And in that moment you first started to hate, you became susceptible to my corruption," he boasted.

"Why? Why do this to me?" Haruka demanded.

"Because of all the Senshi in the galaxy, your power was destined to become legendary," he said.

"What about Sailor Moon or Saturn?" she asked. "They've more power than I have," she said.

"Perhaps, but Saturn's power is feared while Sailor Moon receives her powers from the Silver Crystal. You, however, summon your powers from yourself. That is how you were able to resist Galaxia's control over you," he explained.

"And you want this power for yourself," she figured.

"Bingo," he confirmed.

"I'll never join you," she snarled.

He laughed. "You already have my love," he chuckled. "But now the time has come to seal what has been started." He stood before her and traced her face with the tip of the dagger. "I imagine this will hurt quite a bit."

He smiled and slid the dagger down to her bare skin. She bit back a cry of pain as the dagger pierced her flesh. Her eyes closed in pain as Ja'aku began carving strange symbols into her skin. With each cut her face twisted in pain until at last a scream issued from her throat.

They symbol on the floor began glowing black. A shadowy, winged mist rose up from the seal and crept towards the bound Haruka. She tried to shrink away but the chains held her face. The mist began entering her through the symbols. Haruka threw her head back and screamed in pain.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Kage watched as the Senshi sparred, one knee drawn up to his chest, his left arm resting across it. His right leg was folded under his left with his right arm draped across his upper leg. He glanced over at Phoenix who was also appeared to be watching the sparring match but was actually keeping an eye out for trouble since she was guarding Neo Queen Serenity.

Kage felt his legs beginning to go numb and rose to his feet. The burning sensation increased and he frowned. His entire body suddenly flared with pain and he doubled over, falling to the ground. He began convulsing wildly on the ground.

"Kage!" Phoenix and Serenity cried. The others stopped and ran over.

"What's happening to him?" Saturn demanded.

"There's powerful negative energy flowing off of him!" Mars exclaimed. She pulled out a talisman and began chanting. "Akuryo Taisan!" she yelled and threw the charm at Kage. It disintegrated before it could reach him.

"Masaka!" Venus exclaimed.

Kage struggled to move his right arm to his pouch. He finally got there and pulled out a set of prayer beads. With a burst of strength he slipped them onto his hand. He fell back in the grass and gasped for breath.

"What happened? Are you all right?" the others demanded.

He stared up at the sky, a strange look in his eye. "_Love will free her…_" he whispered in a strange voice.

The Senshi looked at each other in confusion. "What do you mean?" Serenity asked, kneeling down next to him.

He blinked and looked at them. "What happened?"

"You just collapsed and started to convulse," Neo Mercury said as he sat up.

His eyes widened and he scrambled to push his left sleeve up. His entire arm was almost black. He dropped his arm and hung his head, a single tear falling. _She's been changed… _he thought in defeat.

* * *

Uh oh Billy! Things seem to be going from bad to worse for the Senshi and Guardians. But what will happen next? You'll just have to keep an eye out for tomorrow's chapter! Muahahahahaha! Until then though, please be nice and review! Unsigned reviews are welcome. And I am still accepting guesses as to who Kage really is. All those who try will be mentioned. So review! First one to get it right get's a big bowl of plot pudding! 


	3. Kage's Identity Revealed!

From an author who accepts unsigned as well as signed reviews!

Here is the next chapter! Things are getting exciting. Let's find out what'll happen this chapter. Knowing how mean I am to my favorite characters, it isn't good. Muahahahahaha!

Let me check...nope! The canon characters and Akira aren't mine. But that speck of dust in scene 24 still is along with my characters I created. So don't steal them. You'll be attacked by unladen swallows if you do. African and European swallows.

* * *

**Previously...**

_His eyes widened and he scrambled to push his left sleeve up. His entire arm was almost black. He dropped his arm and hung his head, a single tear falling._ She's been changed…_ he thought in defeat._

* * *

Phoenix walked down the garden path and saw Neptune staring at the large doors to the Temple of Uranus. She made her way over to the Sea Senshi and cleared her throat. Neptune turned and smiled softly at the Sun Senshi. 

"What are you doing here?" Phoenix asked.

"Kage's been in there since yesterday," Neptune replied. "He hasn't come out for anything…not even food or water."

"What's he doing in there?" Phoenix asked.

"He's been kneeling in front of the altar in there…meditating I think," Neptune replied. "Why I don't know."

Phoenix walked to the doors and silently walked in. She walked into the main chamber and saw Kage kneeling in front of the altar, not moving a muscle. She took a few steps forward and her boots thudded loudly on the floor. She stopped and decided it would be better to go.

As she turned, a soft voice echoed in the large room, "You don't need to leave." She turned and saw that Kage was still in the same position but looked more relaxed.

"I didn't mean to disturb you or anything," she said.

"You didn't," he replied. He bowed to the altar and rose smoothly to his feet.

"Were you meditating?" she asked.

He turned and nodded. "I don't know if it helps with the curse, but it helps keep me focused on this path."

"What path is that?" she inquired.

"Fight the Legion no matter what the cost," he said. He looked away from her.

"Isn't there anyway to stop the curse?" she asked him. "Other than what you were told I mean." He silently lifted up his shirt and she saw that most of his back was clear save for his tattoos. Her eyes widened in shock. "How…but yesterday…" she stammered in a stunned voice.

"The curse is all but lifted when I'm in a Temple of Uranus," he said.

"Then why don't you stay in one permanently? You'd live longer, right?"

He lowered his shirt and turned to her. "Yes, but I couldn't live with myself," he replied. "I have a duty to Neo Queen Serenity. I can't just abandon that for my own life, no matter how much I want to."

"But you'll die," she said.

"If I can protect her and those I care about, then I can die in peace," he replied, looking at her with warm teal eyes.

She looked down, knowing that he had feelings for her. "Kage…I…I have someone else…" she whispered.

"I know. Arashi," he said quietly. He gave her a small smile. "But that can't change the way I feel." He bowed his head. "I know I can't replace Arashi. But I will always protect you," he said.

She nodded as her communicator went off. "I need to go," she said. She turned and left the temple.

Kage watched her leave. "I will always protect you," he repeated. He reached up and pulled off his mask, sea blue eyes shimmering with tears as he stared after Phoenix. Shaggy dirty blonde hair fell around his forehead and ears. "Boku no hoshi," Kaijin whispered softly. (My Star)

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

The Senshi and Guardians looked up as Kage walked into the room, the prayer beads resting around his neck. "What's up?" he asked.

"Something is attacking people in Sector Five," Serenity said.

"I'll go," he volunteered.

"So will I," Tempest said. Neptune nodded in agreement.

"You three go. But if you encounter any trouble, call for help," Serenity ordered.

"Hai," Tempest and Neptune agreed. The three bowed and left the Operations Room. The two Senshi looked at Kage.

"How are you feeling?" Neptune asked.

"Better," he replied. "The force of the curse lessens when I'm on sacred ground."

"And the prayer beads?" Tempest inquired.

"Precaution," he returned. The three teleported out of the palace and to the disturbance in Sector Five.

"How nice is this," a cold voice sneered. "The two Senshi I wanted right off the bat. Daetamashii! Get them!"

Kage's eyes narrowed. "I recognize that voice," he growled. A green naginata appeared in his hand and he charged forward, slamming it into the first Shadow Soul that stepped out of the shadows.

"Deep Submerge!"

"Deep Shaking!"

The three fighters made quick work of the five Daetamashii. Kage gripped the naginata loosely in his right hand. "Get your cowardly hide out here Ja'aku!" he snarled.

"Who calls for me by name?" a voice snapped. The three turned as a black haired figure stepped into view. Neptune and Tempest gasped.

"Seiya?" Neptune inquired.

"Evil twin," Kage corrected.

"How do you know me boy?" Ja'aku demanded.

Kage grinned cockily at the Dark Guardian. "You should've killed me when you had the chance."

"It matters not. Meet _my_ new champion," Ja'aku boasted, snapping his fingers. A cloaked figure stepped into view. Ja'aku grabbed the cloak and pulled it off.

Neptune and Tempest's eyes widened. "Haruka!" Neptune exclaimed.

The blonde lifted her head, her irises yellow and rimmed in red. They burned with hatred, a cold look on her face. She wore oily black armor, the symbol of Uranus glowing red on the armor. A sword rested in her right hand. "You shall fall before me," she said in a cold, malicious voice.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

"That's…" Chibi-Usa began.

"Haruka!" Pluto exclaimed.

"What's wrong with her?" Serenity demanded of her friends.

"She's been turned completely evil," Dracul said softly. "I doubt even the Silver Crystal could reach her now."

"There has to be a way to though, right?" Hikari asked.

"We'll find a way if there isn't one," Serenity answered determinedly. "She's one of us, whether she has her powers or not!"

"Who's this guy though?" Kaze questioned, pointing to Ja'aku.

"My twin brother," Seiya said softly. "Ja'aku."

"He's had an insatiable lust for power for as long as we can remember," Taiki added quietly.

"He wanted nothing to do with protecting people," Yaten put in.

"We tried everything to heal him, but nothing worked," Akira said.

"In the end, Princess Kakyuu was forced to banish him," Seiya finished. "He swore revenge and it looks like he's getting it." The others remained silent and turned back to the screen to watch the proceedings.

"Jupiter, Venus, Phoenix, Mercury, Pluto, and Kaze, I want you to go offer support for those three," Serenity ordered.

"I should go," Seiya began.

"Not this time," Kaze said. "If we need help, we'll call, okay?" Seiya sighed and nodded reluctantly. The six ran out of the Ops Room and hurried to the fight.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

"Enjoy the fight," Ja'aku laughed and vanished.

"Haruka…" Neptune began.

"Dark Shaking!" the blonde yelled, slamming her fist down. The three barely dodged the attack.

"Poppa, it's us!" Tempest pleaded.

"She can't hear you," Kage said calmly, rising to his feet.

"How do you know?" Neptune demanded.

"She's undergone the Dark Ritual," he returned, tossing the naginata to the side. It clattered on the pavement before vanishing.

"How do you know?" Tempest demanded.

Kage remained silent. Instead, he pulled off his gloves and bracers, tossing them to the side. He reached behind his back and pulled off his black shirt. The scars of the curse easily stood out against the smooth lines of his tattoos.

"You seem to be dying boy," Dark Uranus smirked. "Let me ease your suffering," she offered.

"Come try, but I won't fight you with a mask on," he said. He reached up and pulled the black cloth off. He ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair as the cloth blew from his hand in a small breeze.

"Should I know you boy?" she asked.

"What do you know of the Dark Ritual?" he countered.

"Only that Arashi was too weak to survive it," she replied with a laugh.

"Hardly," he said. "He survived it but resisted what was done." Kage pulled off the prayer beads and the tribal tattoos and curse scars melted away revealing diseased looking runes and symbols on his chest and back. A symbol glowed brightly on each of his upper arms.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Serenity's eyes widened as did the others. "The…that's…" Neo Pluto stammered in disbelief.

"But…he died…we saw him fall!" Neo Mercury exclaimed.

"We never found a body," Hikari corrected.

"Kaijin is alive…" Serenity said.

"But dying from that curse," Mars added.

"We'll find a way to save him," Seiya said. "I'll be damned if I let my brother win!" he exclaimed, slamming his fist down.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

"It…it can't be…" Neptune whispered.

"Shall we dance…Father?" Kaijin asked, pulling his sword out. Dark Uranus charged in. Kaijin parried her attacks as the two began their deadly dance over the pavement, each fighter seemingly evenly matched.

It soon became apparent that Dark Uranus was gaining the upper hand. Kaijin fell to the ground and skidded back several feet. He looked up at her as she stood over him, sword in hand. She lifted the sword.

"Uranus stop! He's your son!" Neptune cried, rushing forward.

The Dark Senshi began to slam the sword down. She stopped several inches from Kai's throat. "Kai…run…" Uranus struggled to say.

"Well, well, well, well…" a cold voice spoke. The four turned and saw Ja'aku appear from the shadows. "It seems my true wayward right hand has finally reappeared."

"Nani?" Neptune demanded.

Ja'aku smiled and held up a black jar. "You shall see. Once Kaijin becomes my right hand, my dear Uranus shall be my bride." Neptune glared at Ja'aku.

Kai's eyes widened. _Shimatta!_ He held out his right arm and the gauntlet materialized on his arm. With a cry he lurched up and slammed his palm against Uranus. She threw her head back, her arms locking in at her sides. A scream was trapped in her throat as black mist began oozing out of her. After several moments Kaijin fell back, the gauntlet vanishing from his arm.

"Kai!" Neptune cried.

He turned to her, quickly losing strength. "Help…her…" he ordered. With a fierce yell, he summoned the remainder of his strength and teleported Haruka and Neptune away in a bright flash of light. As it cleared, Tempest saw that she was the only one who remained. She fell to the ground in shock as the others ran up to her.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Neptune groaned as she sat up. She opened her eyes and looked around, not recognizing where she was. Snow fluttered gently to the ground as she rose to her feet. She shivered a little from the cold. She turned and saw an outline in the snow in the shape of a person. She hurried over and carefully turned the person over. She gasped.

"Ha…Haruka!" she exclaimed.

The blonde weakly opened her teal eyes. "Michiru…" she whispered. "I'm sorry…I couldn't…stop…"

"It's okay Haruka. You're here now," Neptune said, brushing snow off of the blonde's shoulders.

"Where are we?" she asked, her teeth beginning to chatter. Neptune realized that without her Senshi powers, Haruka was more susceptible to the elements.

"I don't know. Come on," Neptune said, helping the blonde up.

"What's that?" Haruka asked, nodding to a large shape several dozen meters away. The snow began to fall a little heavier.

"I don't know. It wasn't there before." The pair made their way to the shape and discovered that it was a large building. Neptune pushed on the doors and they easily swung open. The couple carefully walked inside, not knowing what to expect.

"Welcome," a voice said, one that they hadn't heard in nearly eighteen years.

Their eyes widened in astonishment. "You!" they exclaimed.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

"We need to find them," Kaze said.

"We don't even know where to start looking," Mercury reminded him.

"How did they even teleport though?" Jupiter asked.

"Kai must've done it," Jidai figured. "If what Tempest said was true, then he could've used the small amount of the energy the gauntlet gave him to send Haruka and Neptune somewhere."

"But that doesn't tell us where they went," Neo Mercury said.

"It would have to be someplace where not even demons can enter," Dracul said.

"A place like that exists?" Serenity asked.

"I do not know for sure, but there have been legends of it throughout the ages," the vampire leader said. "It is said to reside in the very center of the galaxy and provides access to the Galaxy Cauldron."

"The what?" Venus asked.

"The Galaxy Cauldron," Pluto repeated. "It is said that all Star Seeds of Senshi and Guardians go there to be reborn." She sighed. "But no one knows how to get there unless you've already been there."

"That doesn't make sense," Mars said.

"But is a good way to keep the location safe," Neo Pluto said.

"We need to concentrate on finding them though," Akira suggested.

"I agree," Serenity said. "Phoenix, Tempest, I want the two of you to start searching for Haruka and Neptune. Start with this planet then extend your search if need be. Kaze, Mercury, I want you two to help them." The four nodded. Serenity turned to Mars. "Start looking for a way to lift the curse on Kaijin. Get help from whomever you need," she ordered. The Fire Senshi nodded. "The rest of you I want you to find Kaijin."

"We can't leave you unprotected," Seiya pointed out.

"We can rotate," Taiki suggested.

Serenity nodded. "Fine. But everyone remember. Your first priority is to help those in need if an enemy attacks." They nodded and left, Seiya and Chibi-Usa remaining behind.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Haruka and Neptune watched as a woman with long gold hair stepped into view. "Uranus, Neptune," she greeted.

"Galaxia…" they whispered.

"I welcome you to the Galaxy Temple," Galaxia said.

"The what?" Haruka asked.

"Galaxy Temple. It is from here that one can gain access to the Galaxy Cauldron," the Legendary Senshi said.

"How did we get here?" Neptune asked.

"Arashi must have teleported you here," Galaxia said.

"How do you know him?" Haruka demanded.

"He somehow came here several months ago, badly wounded and suffering from a curse. I helped him as best I could, but I could not lift the curse. I told him how to hinder its progression, but if you are here, then I fear that he has fallen victim to it."

Haruka bowed her head, knowing that Kaijin had sacrificed himself for her. Neptune held the blonde's hand in reassurance, the same thought in her mind. "How does that explain us being here?" Haruka asked.

"He is the only one from your system who has been here. Something had to have happen to him for him to send you here," she said. "Especially if he did not accompany you," she added.

"This is ridiculous. I'm going back to Earth and finding my son," Haruka said. She turned and headed for the door.

"Without your powers, what do you hope to accomplish?" Galaxia called after her. Haruka stopped and turned.

"How did you know about that?" Neptune asked.

"You may still have your Star Seed, but when your henshin pen was destroyed, it was felt here," Galaxia said. She motioned for them to follow. They shrugged and followed the Golden Senshi. They entered a large hall and were met with the sight of thousands of statues of women in Sailor fukus.

"These are all Senshi?" Neptune asked.

"Statues of the First Senshi," Galaxia answered. "Few of them still live. I believe Pluto is the only one in your part of the galaxy."

"Pluto? She's never been reborn?" Haruka exclaimed in shock.

Galaxia shook her head. "She has kept watch over the Gates of Time since becoming a Senshi. She's rarely left them in the past." They continued walking down the hall. Ten minutes later they reached a room and walked in. Statues similar to the Outer and Inner Senshi lined the walls, a lone statue of a figure resembling Serenity on the fall wall.

The two Senshi walked around, studying the statues. Haruka stopped in front of the one of Uranus. "This one almost looks like Suiren," she commented.

"I am told that is the Uranus that existed before the rise of the Silver Millennium," Galaxia said.

The two turned to Galaxia. "What about the first Uranus?" Neptune asked.

"No one knows. Some say this Uranus is the first."

"What do the others say?" Haruka asked.

"That the first Uranus defeated the Legion of Hell with the legendary power she possessed," Galaxia answered.

"Legendary power?" Neptune repeated.

Galaxia nodded. "Legends say that normal Senshi have an ultimate form."

"Eternal power?" Haruka questioned.

Galaxia shook her head. "A level beyond that. According to the myths, the first Uranus was the only one ever able to achieve it. No one knows how it was done." She stood in front of the Uranus statue. "All these statues hold the powers of the Senshi until those Senshi are called to their destinies."

"How can you tell if a Senshi has been reborn?" Haruka asked.

"The symbol," Galaxia answered, pointing to the forehead. The two looked up at the statue's forehead. The symbol of Uranus was glowing faintly.

"So how do I get my powers back?" Haruka asked in resignation.

Neptune looked at Haruka. "You don't want them?"

"No. I don't think I deserve them. Not after everything I've done. They're safer here," she said.

"Demo…" Neptune began. (But)

"I said no!" Haruka returned and ran out of the room.

Neptune bowed her head. "Even if she wanted them back, I do not believe they would return to her," Galaxia said.

"Why not?" the Sea Senshi demanded.

"There already is technically a Sailor Uranus," Galaxia said.

Neptune frowned before realization sank in. "Our daughter," she whispered. Galaxia nodded in confirmation. Neptune sighed and stared after Haruka.

* * *

The plot is beginning to thicken, ne? As for the people who correctly guessed Kage was Kaijin, the only one is: Moonlight Pheonix 

And here is the other who made a guess: Neo Queen Serenity87

Because those two were the only two who guessed, they both get plot pudding, but it's computerized plot pudding so I don't know how good it'll taste. But congrats to the both of you for having the courage to guess!

Now be nice and send me a review. They make me happy!


	4. Haruka's Power! Eternal Crystal Uranus!

For the end of the world attack, steal Saturn's Silence Glaive and yell "Silence Glaive Surprise"...

But don't end the world until you finish reading this fic! We're getting near the end. Sad I know. But I am working on another Sailor Moon fic as well as my Sailor Moon Survivor fic and part VI of this series...I need a life...oh well...it's fun being a BSSM otaku.

Speaking of that, I might need your guys' help. For my Japanese Pop Culture class (yes this is a real class at my college that I'm taking) I need to a research paper and I need some sources from the internet. I know about Wikipedia, but if any of you have any excellent Sailor Moon sites (for the original or dubbed), please send them to me! You'll be my heroes...or heroines...whichever applies...

On with the show!...er...fic...:shrugs:...whatever...

The canon characters will never be mine. Akira belongs to RunningStorm and the rest is mine. And someone stole that speck of dust in Scene 24. I want it back!

* * *

**Last time...**

_"There already is technically a Sailor Uranus," Galaxia said._

_Neptune frowned before realization sank in. "Our daughter," she whispered. Galaxia nodded in confirmation. Neptune sighed and stared after Haruka._

* * *

Haruka stared out of the window at the snow, her arms folded over her chest. A hand rested on her shoulder and Michiru came in front of the blonde. "Are you all right?" she asked.

Haruka smiled faintly. "I guess." She sighed. "I can't escape my destiny, can I?"

"Actually, you have," Michiru said. Haruka arched a brow in question. "Suiren is technically Uranus. So until she dies…"

"I'll never get my powers back," Haruka finished.

"You don't sound all that happy for someone who doesn't want to be a Senshi," Michiru stated.

"In all honesty, part of me wants the power back."

"And its that part that scares you," Michiru figured.

Haruka nodded. "As Senshi, we have powers others don't. We can do other people can't do. What's to stop us from becoming, for lack of a better term, gods?"

"Our conscience and compassion, the things that separate us from the bad guys," Michiru replied. "You're afraid of becoming something like Ja'aku, aren't you?" Haruka nodded. "Haruka, you are nothing like him. You have a family who loves you and will never give up on you. And then there's Serenity and the others. We'd never let that happen to you."

Haruka bowed her head. "I don't deserve you Michiru."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I ran again. It's the only thing I seem to be good at," Haruka murmured.

Michiru wrapped her arms around the blonde, a small playful smile on her face. "You're good at other things too," she added, a twinkle in her eye.

Haruka stared for a moment before giggling. "So…when do we go back?"

"According to Galaxia, a person can only leave here when the appropriate time comes," Michiru answered.

"In other words, we're stuck here till we figure out how to get back," Haruka said.

Michiru nodded. "At least I get to stay with you."

"I'll never leave you again. I swear it," Haruka promised, holding Michiru tight.

"Even if you tried, I'd find you," Michiru said. Haruka smiled and kissed Michiru softly.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Haruka walked through the halls of the temple, aimlessly wandering around. She and Michiru had been stuck at the temple for a month, no closer to finding a way back to Earth. During that time, Haruka had slowly come to grips with the fact that she was no longer a Senshi and would age like a normal human, eventually dying; that's what Galaxia had told her in any case. Haruka had kept that knowledge secret from Michiru, but knew that she had to tell the Sea Senshi. Michiru deserved to know Haruka had reasoned. Even if that meant Michiru would possibly leave her.

The blonde found that during her wandering, she had returned to the statue room of the Senshi from her solar system. She looked up at the statue of Uranus and sighed. "This can't be the end of my path," she murmured in the silence. A soft wind sprang up and she frowned. It seemed to come from behind the statue of Uranus.

Haruka carefully made her way behind the statue and ran her hand along the length of the wall. A latch clicked and the wall swung inwards. Grabbing a torch from the wall, Haruka ventured into the passageway. The hall smelled of mold and must and the blonde sneezed. She walked for what seemed like miles until she finally came to a solid marble wall.

She frowned. She had encountered no other hallways or doors during her long trek. "Figures," she muttered. She turned and leaned her back against the wall. Unseen by her, the symbol of Uranus glowed brightly and the wall vanished. Haruka tumbled backwards and barely stopped herself from rolling down a set of spiral stairs. The torch had fallen down the stairs and cast weird shadows on the marble walls. She began walking carefully down the spiral stairs, her boots thudding on the steps. She shivered slightly as she descended further down the stairs. She paused long enough to pick up the torch, then continued on her exploration.

An hour after she started down the secret passageway she emerged in a medium size shrine. She lifted the torch and could see that the chamber was spotless. The blonde was immediately on her guard, figuring that someone had to be in the chamber or knew about it for it to be that clean. A soft voice chuckled.

"Who's there?" Haruka demanded.

"I'd forgotten how cautious you were," the kind voice said. Haruka saw an elderly woman appear from the shadows. In spite of her frail appearance, the blonde could feel power radiating from her. "But then again, you are me."

"Who are you?" Haruka asked, feeling as though she should know whom the elderly woman was.

"I am Kane," she said.

Haruka frowned. "I feel like I should know that name."

"It was once your name," Kane replied. She smiled at Haruka's confused look. "I am the first Sailor Uranus."

"No offense, but that statue back there looks nothing like you," Haruka said.

Kane laughed softly. "That is because that statue is modeled after Amara, the second Sailor Uranus."

"So…those legends Galaxia were telling us…they're all true?" Kane nodded her head. "You defeated the Legion of Hell by yourself?"

"I did. But as a result, I died in front of my lover."

"Neptune?" Haruka questioned.

Kane nodded. "She had followed me to the battle. Before my spirit came to this place, the last sight I saw was her face as she was…ravaged."

"Why didn't you tell her how to get her ultimate form or whatever?" Haruka asked the spirit.

"Few Senshi can ever reach the Eternal form, let alone the form I had achieved. That is why you and the other Senshi of the Solar System are becoming legends. You have achieved a level others only dream about."

"I don't get one thing," Haruka said. Kane nodded. "Sailor Moon, Neo Queen Serenity, she has the Silver Crystal and is suppose to have more power than any of us, right?" Kane nodded. "Then doesn't this ultimate form have more power than she does?" Haruka asked.

"Even in the ultimate form, no Senshi can ever hope to have the kind of power the ruler of the systems have," Kane answered. "I do not know why though. We may never learn why."

"Okay. Next question. Why am I here? My henshin pen is destroyed, I can't get my powers back because Suiren is technically Uranus…" Haruka shrugged. "I'm just a human again."

"Having a henshin pen and shouting an incantation to transform does not make one a Senshi. Being a Senshi comes from within. It comes from the desire to protect. To love. Showing compassion. Being the best person you can be in all aspects of your life. That is what makes a Senshi. The henshin pen only brings out a Senshi's true form."

"So you're saying I'm still a Sailor Senshi?" Haruka asked.

"You will never stop being a Sailor Senshi," Kane corrected. "You need only look inside to find your true powers."

A faint rumble made Haruka turn. "What was that?" she asked. Silence met her ears. She turned back to Kane only to find that the First Uranus was gone. Dust and cobwebs covered the marble floors and walls. Haruka walked further into the room and the torchlight fell upon a statue that looked strikingly similar to Haruka. A basin of water was at the statue's feet and Haruka looked in. Her eyes widened.

A large group of Daetamashii was being led by a cloaked figure against the temple. Galaxia and Neptune were trying to fend them off, but the two were weakening quickly. _I have to help them! Powers or no powers Kane was right. I'll always be a Sailor Senshi…_ Haruka thought. "And I wouldn't have it any other way," she said aloud, knowing that if she hadn't become a Senshi she never would have met Michiru or had a family of her own. The statue before her began to glow gold and she watched as the light faded away after several moments.

_If it is written in the stars, then it can be read. From this is prophecy... _a voice whispered through the room.

A blue crystal hovered in the air before her, the gold symbol of Uranus shimmering inside. The crystal itself was in the shape similar to the top of first Uranus henshin pen Haruka had but without the star. As Haruka looked at the crystal, a solid gold and blue handle appeared and the crystal sat on the handle, locking into place.

_It's your destiny..._ the voice finished.

Haruka slowly reached out and wrapped her hand around the smooth handle. The henshin pen glowed brightly and Haruka could feel latent power flooding her body. Several words appeared in her mind and she smiled. She thrusted her right hand up towards the ceiling.

"Uranus Eternal Crystal Power! Make UP!"

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Neptune dodged an attack from a Daetamashii and grunted as her back hit the wall of the temple. Galaxia was thrown beside her, slightly more battered. "We can't let them gain access to the temple!"

"There's too many!" Neptune returned.

"Heavenly Space Strike!" a voice shouted. A gold beam of energy slammed into the Daetamashii, vaporizing all but two.

"The hell was that?" Galaxia questioned.

"I don't know…" Neptune whispered.

"Who's there?" the figure in black demanded.

Another figure appeared near the entrance to the temple, arms folded over their chest. "I suggest you leave while you can," the figure replied.

"I'll be back with even more Daetamashii, be sure of that," the figure in black snarled angrily.

"I think not," the other figure returned. Their arms unfolded and a sword appeared in the figure's right hand. The figure then slammed the sword into the ground and an energy barrier sprang up around the temple.

"What…?" the figure in black began.

"A different version of the Silent Wall," the figure said. "I call it the Holy Wall. Only someone with a pure heart can enter this temple now."

"No Senshi has that kind of power!" the figure in black snapped.

"Is that jealously I'm detecting?" the other figure chuckled.

"You've not seen the last of me!" the figure in black snapped and vanished along with the two Daetamashii.

Neptune and Galaxia rose to their feet and looked at the figure. "Who…who are you?" Galaxia asked.

The figure stepped into view, dirty blonde hair swaying in the breeze. "Eternal Crystal Sailor Uranus."

"Eternal…" Galaxia began.

"Crystal?" Neptune finished.

Uranus smiled, her fuku still identical to that of her Eternal form except the jewel on her gold bow was a crystal now. "Looks like Amara wasn't the first Sailor Uranus," she replied with a grin.

Neptune and Galaxia turned as a slash of light appeared behind them leading to Earth. "Looks like its time for you two to return home," Galaxia said.

"Can't you go home?" Uranus asked.

Galaxia shook her head. "I am bound to this temple until amends are made for what I did. It's not all bad. I know I now have friends who can visit," she said.

Uranus smiled. "Maybe this is where you've always meant to be. Helping Senshi who have lost their path." The two Outer Senshi bade Galaxia farewell and went through the doorway.

Uranus and Neptune emerged from the doorway in a downpour. "Lovely weather," Uranus grinned.

Neptune frowned and her gaze shifted to the Crystal Palace. Smoke was rising near it. "We have to hurry!" she exclaimed.

Uranus' face turned serious. "So let's hurry," she said. The two ran towards the smoke, hoping that it was only a fire but knowing in their hearts that it was no fire. As they neared the disturbance, screams and shouts could faintly be heard. Without a word or a glance to the other, the pair put on even more speed, eventually jumping to the roofs to make quicker time.

The two stopped as they came upon the battle. The eighteen Senshi and Guardians were trying to hold their own against several large Daetamashii. "I've never seen Shadow Souls that big before," Neptune whispered.

The Wind Senshi pulled her sword out. "Let's go introduce ourselves," she suggested with a faint grin.

"Me first," Neptune teased back. "Submarine Violin Tide!" The attack rushed down ahead of her as she joined her companions.

"Neptune! Where've you been?" Pluto demanded.

"Trying to find a way back here. We're not too late, are we?"

Venus frowned. "We?"

"Heavenly Space Strike!" The attack rammed into a Daetamashii and killed it.

"Where'd that come from?" Kaze demanded.

"More importantly, who used it?" Mars asked.

"My guardian is the Ruler of Heavens. I am the soldier of the sky…Sailor Uranus!" She leapt down and smiled at her friends. "It's been a while."

"How can you have your powers? Your henshin pen…" Neo Mercury began.

"Having a henshin pen and shouting an incantation to transform does not make one a Senshi," Uranus returned. "Being a Senshi comes from within." Her teal gaze shifted to the remaining three Daetamashii. "Let's finish this," she said softly. "Space Sword Blaster!"

"Submarine Reflection!" The two attacks merged and slammed into one of the Daetamashii, weakening it greatly.

"We can do it minna!" Venus declared. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Dead Scream…"

"Sky Sword Blaster!"

"Time Typhoon!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Deep Shaking!"

"Phoenix Inferno!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Star Fusion Tempest!"

"Chronus Typhoon!"

The Senshi and Guardians watched as the attacks slammed into the three Daetamashii. The one that had been weakened along with another were immediately killed. The remaining one fell to its back.

"World Shaking!" Uranus yelled. The attack slammed into the Shadow Soul and finished it off. Uranus grinned faintly. "Not bad for coming out of retirement after seven months," she commented.

"You left us," Mars corrected.

"It wasn't her fault," Neptune said. "Ja'aku placed a spell on her."

"But I still should have had more faith in Sailor Moon and you guys," Uranus added. "I've no excuse."

"Let's get back to the palace," Kaze suggested.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Uranus nervously walked through the halls of the Crystal Palace, amazed at how quickly her younger friend had become one of the most powerful people, if not the most, of the planet. The large doors opened and Uranus and Neptune walked in, the others already there.

Serenity smiled. "Neptune, I am glad to see you are all right."

"Thank you Majesty," she replied with a bow.

"You may stand with the others if you wish."

"Go," Uranus whispered, barely audible. Neptune could hear the subtle plea in her lover's voice and bowed again to the Queen before moving over to the others. She couldn't help but bite her lower lip in worry.

"Uranus, come forward," Serenity ordered.

The Wind Senshi braced herself and stepped forward. She knelt down in front of the throne; the Space Sword's tip resting on the ground. The blonde bowed her head and waited for Serenity to continue.

"Seven months have passed since your leaving of the Sailor Senshi," Serenity began. "You left us with hate and darkness in your heart. When you returned a month ago, you were our enemy. How do we know this is still not true?"

"Majesty…" Neptune began but the Queen held up her hand for silence. Neptune bowed and lowered her head, struggling to keep her emotions under control.

"Have you nothing to say in your defense Sailor Uranus?" Serenity asked. "Before I pass judgment over you?"

Uranus opened her eyes and lifted her head slightly. "If you believe me to be your enemy then tell me to end my life and I will."

Serenity smiled and stepped down from her throne. She halted in front of the kneeling Senshi. She reached down and helped Uranus to her feet. She looked up into the teal eyes, her own blue eyes soft and warm.

"Welcome home Uranus," Serenity said softly.

Uranus bowed. "Thank you Majesty," she whispered.

Serenity stepped back. "Now I'm sure you'd like to spend some time with your family and they with you."

"Thank you," the three said, knowing they had been dismissed. They bowed and left the throne room.

Mars looked at Serenity. "We can't be sure it's really her, can we?"

"I believe it is her," Serenity replied. "I saw it in her eyes."

"I'm just as glad as everyone that she's back, but she does need to disciplined for abandoning her duties to you," Pluto said. "It is Senshi Law."

"Being separated from her family was punishment enough," Serenity said. "What's more, her son has been corrupted by darkness."

"How and when do we tell her and Neptune that?" Neo Mercury asked.

"We ought to tell them now," Healer said.

"Let them be for a while," Fighter countered. "They've been through a lot over the years. More than anyone should go through."

"Fighter is right," Serenity agreed. "Let them find peace, even if it is only for a night." The Senshi and Guardians bowed and left save for Fighter.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Haruka stared out over Crystal Tokyo from the balcony of her room. A soft wind was gently ruffling her hair and the white button up shirt and black slacks she wore. Upon reaching their room the two Senshi had undone their transformations. Haruka had then asked Michiru to cut her hair back to its normal short length.

Two arms slipped around Haruka's shoulders and she smiled. She shifted and wrapped an arm around Michiru, holding her close. The smaller woman rested her head against Haruka's chest and closed her eyes. She was wearing a soft purple dress that swayed in the breeze with her aqua hair.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Michiru asked in a soft voice.

"Yes you are," Haruka replied just as softly.

The other woman smiled and looked up into her partner's teal eyes. "Flatterer," she muttered.

"You love it though," Haruka countered with a seductive grin.

Michiru giggled. "That's not all I love."

"Honto?" the blonde asked hopefully.

"I love Suiren and Kaijin," Michiru answered, leaning against the railing.

Haruka put on a pout and wrapped her arms around Michiru. "That was cold," she whispered in the Sea Senshi's ear.

Michiru smiled playfully and glanced back at Haruka. "Then maybe you should warm me up." Haruka grinned and kissed her lover as the moon rose in the sky.

* * *

I had to throw a somewhat romantic scene in with Haruka and Michiru. In fact, I think this might be the only one in the whole series. I can't remember. Too much school.

And for those of you wondering about the "If it is written in the stars...It's your destiny." line, I actually found a really cool AMV on YouTube about Uranus and Neptune and those lines were the opening lines of the song.

Now is the time for all readers to be good and press the review button. It can be a simple review only a couple words long or a paragraph long, I don't care. I just want reviews. So please review. Please? Onegai? Por favor? Bitte?...I've run out of languages now...so just review...


	5. Michiru's Power! Eternal Crystal Neptune

You've got two coconuts and you're bangin' them together!

Well, only two more chapters after this one then the series will be finished for awhile. I need a bit of a break from doing a series all at once. You see, I started writing this series about a month ago and haven't stopped since. So I think a small break is in order. But as I said, I'm working on part VI of this series. I'm a sucker for pain and don't like writing single stories much. And there was much rejoicing!...:cricketcricket:...or not...:shrugs:...let's just go read the chapter...

See previous chapters for the disclaimers, though all you really need to know is that I don't own the canon characters or Akira.

Dozo!

* * *

_Teal eyes futilely watched as a woman with sea green hair was forced down to the ground. The owner of the eyes struggled wildly to sit up but was unable to do so due to a sword impaled through her abdomen. "Let her go!" the teal eyed woman ordered._

_A man with oily brown hair turned to the woman and grinned. "Make us oh great and powerful Sailor Uranus." He turned back to the other woman and lustfully stroked her face, a cold grin on his face._

_"You touch one hair on her head and I swear I'll rip you apart!" Uranus snarled._

_"With what? You've been impaled by your own sword!" the brown haired man laughed maliciously._

_"Uranus…get out of here!" the other woman pleaded. "You need to be healed after you remove the sword! You'll die otherwise!"_

_Uranus shook her head. "I won't leave you Neptune."_

_"How touching," the man smirked._

_Uranus' eyes hardened. "Touch this!" she roared. She surged forward, pulled the blade free. She rammed it into the brown haired man's heart then pulled it free, decapitating the demons around her and Neptune. Blood flowed from the Wind Senshi's wound, staining the white fuku and ground crimson._

_"Uranus!" Neptune cried. She caught the wounded woman as she fell. She cradled the blonde's head in her lap. "Doushite?" she whispered. (Why)_

_"I couldn't…let them…hurt you…" Uranus whispered weakly, the light in her eyes beginning to fade. "Gomen…koi…" Her eyes unfocused and her head fell to the side, several strands of her hair falling to the side. (Sorry love)_

_"URANUS!" Neptune screamed, tears streaking down her face as she buried her head in the blonde's shoulders. She was engulfed in white light. As it cleared, she was in the Eternal Crystal form that Uranus had been in…_

Michiru jerked awake, sitting up slightly as she did so. The dream ran through her mind and she wiped sweat from her brow. She looked over at the sleeping form of Haruka. A lock of blonde hair had fallen across the woman's face in the night. Michiru brushed it gently to the side, a smile on her face. She turned and climbed silently out of bed. Her bare feet rustled across the carpeted floor and she went out onto the balcony, the cold morning air chilling her skin. She folded her arms over her white tank top and walked to the railing. Her dark sea green flannel pants swayed with her movements.

She was startled when a warm blanket was placed over her bare shoulders. "Haruka," she greeted. "I didn't mean to wake you…"

"It's okay. You didn't really wake me." Haruka gripped the blanket and wrapped it around Michiru. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah. Just an intense dream from the past," the aqua haired woman answered answered.

"About what? The First Neptune?"

Michiru nodded. "And the First Uranus."

"That intense?" Haruka asked slyly.

"It wasn't anything good."

Mirth faded from the Wind Senshi. "What happened?"

"I saw the First Neptune watch Uranus die."

"Why would Neptune watch her lover die?"

"Neptune was about to be…taken against her will. Uranus had been stabbed with the Space Sword and it was the only thing really keeping her from bleeding out."

"But she pulled it out to save Neptune," the tall woman figured.

Michiru nodded. "Uranus died in Neptune's arms, causing Neptune to reach a new level of power."

"The level Uranus was at?"

"I think so." Michiru deeply inhaled her lover's scent. "Gods Haruka, that dream felt real," she whispered.

Haruka held the smaller woman. "I could never leave you Michiru. And no matter where you go, I'll find you. Some way, some how."

Michiru smiled, caressing her face. "Ditto."

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Uranus walked down the halls of the Crystal Palace. She was not transformed but she had been told that she would be called as Uranus unless she was in street clothes. The clothes she wore were a pair of loose black pants tucked into black leather boots, a loose white button up long sleeve shirt, and a dark navy leather tunic with the symbol of Uranus impressed in the back in gold. A black leather belt was buckled around her waist, the Space Sword sheathed on her left hip. A pair of dark blue bracers covered her wrists.

"Find the palace to your liking?" a cold voice sneered.

She whirled around, the sword clearing the sheath. "I was wondering when I'd run into you Ja'aku."

The Dark Starlight Guardian smiled. "You will never escape me."

"Maybe. But I'll die before I betray my friends and loved ones again."

He laughed. "You think you'll have a choice?" He frowned when alarms began to blare through the palace. He looked at the Senshi.

She grinned and held up her communicator. "Everyone has choices."

"Not you," he corrected as Neptune, Tempest, Jupiter, Fighter, and Hikari rounded the corner. He lifted his right arm and closed his fist.

Uranus let out a small grunt of pain as her arms locked in at her sides, her Space Sword slipping from her grasp. It clattered loudly to the floor as she dropped to her knees, her face twisted in pain.

"Uranus!" Neptune cried.

Uranus glared at Ja'aku. "Where's…my…son?" she demanded.

"You'll be joining him soon," Ja'aku smirked. He grabbed her around the throat and hoisted her into the air. "I told you once that you will always be evil. The blood will never be washed from your hands."

Uranus' eyes widened. "You…all those years ago…it was you!" she exclaimed.

"Yes. Me. I told you it wasn't over."

She backhanded him and he released her. She rolled away from him and leapt to her feet. "It'll end now Ja'aku."

"That it will," he smirked. He shot his hand out and something flashed out. He vanished, his cold laughter ringing off of the walls as the others ran up.

"Uranus!" the others exclaimed.

She looked up at them, her eyes unfocused. Her hand was around the dagger that Ja'aku had thrown from his hand. It jutted out from the left side of her chest, a small amount of blood beginning to leak from the wound.

"Michi…" Uranus whispered and she fell forward. Neptune had rushed forward and prevented the blonde from landing on the dagger.

Mercury swiftly pulled out her communicator. "I need a medical team in the north hallway of the east wing!" she snapped. She closed the device and hurried to her friend's side.

"Hang on Haruka…hang on koi…" Neptune pleaded, tears streaming from her sea blue eyes. The blonde's eyes slowly fell close and her head fell to the side, her bangs falling with several longer strands of her hair.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Michiru looked through the pane of glass. Dozens of large machines beeped and humming with energy. The wires snaked out from the machines and led to a lone bed, a tall lithe figure occupying it. The sheets were pulled up to the figure's chest, the arms resting on top of the blanket due to the wires and needles in the figure's arms. A clear tube rested against the occupant's nose, helping in breathing. A larger tube was taped in the person's mouth, forcing their chest to rise and fall rhythmically.

"Michiru, you need to consider what I spoke to you about a few days ago," Ami said softly. "She has no brain activity of any kind. The machine's are the only things keeping her alive."

"I can't do it Ami…I can't…" Michiru whispered softly.

"Michiru…there's no chance she'll come out of this coma," Ami tried again. "It's time to let her go…ne? Keeping her here like this…it's preventing her from being reborn again."

Michiru stared at the unconscious form of her lover. A lone tear slid down her face as her lower lip quivered. "There's…not even a slim chance?" Ami shook her head no. The aqua haired woman bowed her head and wept.

The communicator beeped. Ami looked down and read the information. "Shadow Soul five blocks away." Michiru didn't move and the Ice Senshi walked away.

The Sea Senshi slipped into the cluttered room and looked down at the comatose Haruka. "Wait for me Haruka…" she whispered. She carefully kissed the blonde on the forehead. She looked around and found the outlets for the machines. With tears flowing from her eyes, she reached and slowly pulled each one out, one by one.

The heart monitor began beeping slower and slower until it flat-lined and made one continuous beep. Michiru removed the breathing tube and kissed Haruka. "Wait for me koi," she whispered again. She left the room, sobs racking her body as she ran to the fight with the Daetamashii, transforming on the way.

Back in the room, the heart monitor silenced the continuous beep. Another beep was heard, then silence, then another beep several seconds later. The symbol of Uranus glowed brightly on Haruka's forehead as a wind kicked up in the room.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

"Deep Submerge!" Neptune cried. The demon that had replaced the Daetamashii easily deflected it.

"We need a new plan!" Kaze shouted.

Neptune rushed forward towards the demon. "Submarine Violin Tsunami!" Again, the demon deflected the attack. It charged in and rammed its taloned hand past Neptune's lax guard. She let out a cry of pain as her vision blurred.

"MOM!" Tempest screamed.

Neptune dropped to the ground as the Daetamashii pulled its hand free. "I'm coming…Haruka…" she whispered, her blood flowing profusely from the wound. She fell to her back, barely remaining conscious.

"Heavenly Space Turbulence!" a strong, clear voice shouted. A large golden blue beam of energy rushed out of nowhere and slammed into the demon. It shrieked in pain as it was slowly torn apart.

"Where….how…" the Senshi and Guardians sputtered.

"Masaka!" Mercury exclaimed softly as a tall lithe figure landed next to Neptune and knelt down. The figure carefully picked Neptune up and leapt away.

"That attack…it was Uranus' new one…wasn't it?" Neo Pluto asked.

"It had to have been!" Tempest said, hope in her voice. No one had the heart to counter what the young Senshi had said.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Neptune weakly opened her eyes, her vision blurring from the blood loss. "D…Dare?" she whispered.

"_Your love lives Neptune. You must remain by her side. She died in my lifetime…don't make her suffer with your loss…_" a soft, warm voice said. Neptune focused and saw a slightly older woman staring at her, a small smile on her face. The Sea Senshi blinked and the other woman was gone.

"Neptune…" a familiar voice whispered.

"U…Uranus…" she struggled, staring into the warm teal eyes of her lover.

Uranus pulled the dying Senshi into her lap and cradled her head. "I'm here koi. I told you I'd never leave you. Don't you dare leave me now."

Neptune felt herself slipping away and tears formed in her eyes. "I…can't hold on…I…I'm sorry…" she whispered faintly. She weakly reached up and held Uranus' hand. Her eyes fell close and her arm went limp.

Tears welled up in Uranus' eyes. She closed her eyes and bowed her head, a small, lone tear falling free from her eyes. As it fell, it caught the light and glowed faintly. It struck Neptune on the forehead just above her tiara. The symbol of Neptune began to glow brightly.

Uranus felt powerful energy and opened her eyes. Neptune was glowing sea green, her wound slowly fading away. The Sea Senshi's fuku glowed bright white. The light slowly faded. Uranus saw that the fuku was still the same, except a crystal jewel now rested on the bow on Neptune's chest. The Wind Senshi stared in amazement as her lover's eyes slowly opened.

"Uranus…" Neptune whispered. Without a word, the blonde engulfed Neptune in a bear hug, tears streaming down her face.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" Uranus whispered finally, breaking off the hug. She tenderly brushed some hair out of Neptune's face.

"Gomen."

Uranus shook her head. "You're here now. That's all I care about." The pair rose to their feet.

Neptune looked down at herself. "This is a new form, isn't it?"

Uranus nodded. "The Eternal Crystal form."

The aqua haired Senshi smiled. "Looks like you aren't the only special one now."

"That's always been you," came the reply with a smile. The wind suddenly started to blow and both Senshi turned back to the way they had come. "We need to go help them," Uranus said. Neptune nodded and the pair took off over the roofs.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Kaze winced as the demon's claws raked across his back. Mercury pulled him back while Neo Mercury fired off an attack that was blocked by the demon. "This is really not good," Kaze grunted.

"We need help," Venus agreed.

"Ocean Reflective Submerge!" The attack slammed into the demon, greatly weakening it.

"Heavenly Space Turbulence!" The golden blue attack ripped apart the weakened demon. Two figures leapt into view. "My guardian is the Ruler of Heavens. I am the soldier of the sky…Sailor Uranus!"

"My guardian is the Ruler of deep seas. I am the soldier of affinity…Sailor Neptune!" The Senshi stared in shock.

"How? You died!" Jidai blurted.

"My thoughts exactly," a cold voice said. "You as well Uranus."

Uranus bowed her head, a confident smile on her face. She let out a small chuckle and turned to Ja'aku. "I'm not that easy to get rid of Ja'aku." She leveled her Space Sword at the Dark Starlight Guardian. "It takes more than a knife through the heart to kill me."

"Duly noted," he snapped. He raised his right hand and closed his fist. Uranus arched a brow at him, an amused smile forming on her face. He stared at her in shock. "How?" he whispered.

"The darkness that once plagued my heart from so long ago is gone. I'm free from your powers and control," Uranus stated. "I faked being in pain before."

Ja'aku smiled. "That maybe so, but your son on the other hand…he'll always be under my power."

"What did you do to him?" Phoenix demanded.

"The same thing that will be done to this galaxy," Ja'aku answered.

"I'm getting sick of you," Fighter snapped.

"You cannot stop me dear twin. My powers are far beyond yours…" As the words left his mouth, he faded into black mist and vanished. As the Senshi looked around for him, the mist swallowed Uranus and Neptune. As it truly cleared, the others could see that their friends were gone.

* * *

Uh oh! Things always go from bad to worse for the Senshi in my fics. But then they always go good again...or will they this time? You'll just have to keep reading and reviewing to find out! 

Haruka: You're gonna get hurt one of these days, and it'll be by the readers.

Probably. But they keep reading my fics so all is well. So just review please!


	6. Return to the Galaxy Temple!

Your number one stop for...stops...

Second to last chapter minna. Sad I know. But as I said before, I really should take a break from this series for the sake of what's left of my sanity...if any's left...but I'm still working on part VI of this series so I must be insane.

Haruka: At least she admits it now.

Jumping right into it! I own nothing! Except my characters and the plot. Akira and the canon characters belong to other people. And I still want the speck of dust back from Scene 24! I think it might have some of my sanity on it...

Dozo!

* * *

**Previously on Eternal Senshi V...**

_"You cannot stop me dear twin. My powers are far beyond yours…" As the words left his mouth, he faded into black mist and vanished. As the Senshi looked around for him, the mist swallowed Uranus and Neptune. As it truly cleared, the others could see that their friends were gone._

* * *

Michiru looked around, realizing immediately that her transformation had been undone. She looked around the dark cavern for her partner and found the blonde restrained by chains to the wall. The Sea Senshi ran towards Haruka only to be thrown back by a powerful shield. 

"That is useless my dear," Ja'aku smirked, stepping into view on the other side of shield. "Only a demon can move through this."

"Let her go!" Michiru ordered.

"I think not. You see, my newest ally needs energy from a pure soul to seal the curse that was placed upon him."

"Neptune Eternal Crystal Power! Make UP!" The energy briefly filled her but vanished before the transformation could be completed. She tried it again with the same results. Michiru looked at Ja'aku who was smirking.

"It is useless. You can't transform here. This is my realm." He turned his back to her. "Come," he ordered into the shadows. A figure stepped forward.

"Ma…Masaka! Kaijin!"

The Guardian looked at his mother with cold, heartless eyes. His gaze shifted to the awakening form of Haruka. The blonde looked down at her son. "Fight it…Kai…" she choked out, the chains wrapped snugly around her neck.

"Begin my servant," Ja'aku ordered.

Kaijin held out his right hand, a dark symbol tattooed on the palm. Haruka began screaming in pain as her energy was ripped from her, being sucked into Kaijin's right hand. Michiru ran to the shield and pounded it in frustration, shouting at Kai to stop, but he never did. After what seemed like an eternity to Michiru, Kai finally stopped and Haruka slumped in the chains.

"Iie…" Michiru whispered, horrified. (No)

Ja'aku smiled. "Now she can be a host for a demon." His gaze shifted to the other Senshi. "Just as you will become." A fierce looking demon shambled into view. It slowly turned into black mist and began invading Haruka's body.

"YAMERU!" Michiru screamed, her eyes shut as she slammed her fists into the shield. A crack of light appeared briefly before the shield shattered into a thousand pieces. She opened her eyes and glared at Ja'aku. "Neptune Eternal Crystal Power! Make UP!" The transformation this time was a success.

"No one should have been able to break that!" Ja'aku exclaimed. "Servants! Kill her!" he ordered.

"Ocean Reflective Submerge!" The attack slammed into Kaijin and Ja'aku, sending them crashing into the wall. Neptune halted a few feet from them, her sea blue eyes hard. "Give up," she ordered. She felt something behind her and spun around as two hands wrapped around her throat, shoving her back into the wall. She looked down into the dead, dull eyes of the possessed Haruka.

"You cannot win Neptune. This world will be the first of many to fall," Ja'aku smirked in victory.

"Haruka…it's…me…" Neptune choked, trying to pry the blonde's hands off. The possessed woman's hands tightened and the Senshi's vision began to blur.

"The woman you loved is no more Neptune, just like your son," Ja'aku boasted. "Drain her energy and burn the body." He turned and walked away.

Neptune's transformation slowly unraveled. Her hands slid off of Haruka's. "Ashiteru…yo…Haruka…" Michiru weakly whispered, falling limp (I love you). Recognition appeared in the teal eyes and the Sea Senshi fell to the ground. Haruka screamed in pain, falling to her knees.

"I…will…not…be…controlled!" Haruka screamed, throwing her head back. The symbol of Uranus glowed brightly on her head and the demon was thrown from her body and destroyed. The blonde took in several deep breaths before gathering Michiru in her arms. The smaller woman slowly opened her eyes.

"Haruka?"

She smiled and nodded. "Sumimasen Michiru." (Sorry)

"You two shall die," Kai snarled.

"Let's go Michiru," Haruka said, summoning her henshin pen. "Uranus Eternal Crystal Power! Make UP!"

"Neptune Eternal Crystal Power! Make UP!"

Kai lunged in but Uranus easily trapped his arms, her muscles straining with exertion. Neptune held onto her partner and the three vanished. They reappeared in the Crystal Palace gardens in front of Hikari and Taiki. The couple leapt to their feet, surprise on their faces.

Uranus grunted as Kai slammed his elbow into her gut. She released him out of reflex and he leapt to his feet. Hikari rushed behind him and slammed her arm into the back of his neck. He went flying several feet, landing in an unconscious heap. (A/N: This actually happens when that pressure point on the back of your neck is hit. I've seen it happen. It's kinda cool looking but dangerous, so you know, DON'T TRY IT AT HOME!)

"Itai…" Uranus muttered, pushing herself up.

"How did…where'd you guys come from?" Taiki demanded.

"Ja'aku's lair," Neptune replied.

Hikari finished securing Kaijin. "And you thought it wise to bring Ja'aku's right hand man to the palace?"

"He's our son. I wasn't going to leave him there," Uranus replied.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Phoenix looked at Kai as he struggled against the thick chains that held him to the wall. She wanted to do nothing more than to go to him but knew that the man in the cell was not the one she had fallen in love with. She bowed her head, refusing to let her tears escape and fall.

Mercury emerged from the cell and clicked off her visor. Serenity looked at her friend. "Well?"

"There's nothing of Kaijin or Arashi in there. I did every scan I could think of and nothing came up."

Serenity turned to Mars. The Fire Senshi shook her head. "This man may look like Kaijin, but it isn't him."

"Isn't there anything we can try?" Phoenix asked.

"We've tried everything," Uranus whispered softly, her arm wrapped around Neptune. The Wind Senshi's other arm was resting on Tempest's shoulder.

Kai raised his head, his eyes completely glowing red. "You will all die. As you sit here trying to save this body's soul, my master is near his goal."

"What goal?" Serenity asked. The demon merely laughed in reply.

Realization hit Uranus and Neptune. "The Temple!" they exclaimed in unison.

"The what?" Serenity asked.

"The temple Kai sent us to," Uranus replied.

"Aren't demons unable to enter?" Hikari asked.

"Any living thing can enter," the demon sneered.

Neptune looked at Uranus. "We have to go now," she said. The Wind Senshi nodded in agreement.

"We're coming too," Fighter said.

Uranus looked at her friends and daughter. "Not this time." The two Eternal Crystal Senshi clasped hands and vanished.

Tempest turned to the demon. "Where's this temple? How do we get to it?"

As the demon opened his mouth to reply, a burst of flame engulfed him and he was instantly killed. The Senshi and Guardians looked around but saw no one. "Where'd that attack come from?" Healer asked.

"It wasn't an attack from any of us," Mercury said.

"It was from Ja'aku," Fighter growled. "He didn't want us to stop him."

"So how do we get to this temple?" Akira questioned.

"Especially if the only way to get there is to have already been there," Jupiter added in frustration.

"We have all been there," Neo Mercury said.

"How do you figure?" Tempest asked.

"Every Star Seed comes from the Galaxy Cauldron. That means our Star Seeds have been there," the young Ice Senshi explained.

"Even if your right, we all can't go and leave Crystal Tokyo unprotected," Saturn pointed out.

"The four older Inner Senshi will stay," Serenity decided. "The rest of you go and help those two." She looked at her friends and family. "Be safe."

"We will Mom," Chibi-Usa said. She transformed into Sailor Moon. The Senshi all held hands, the three Guardians in the middle. The Senshi powered up and activated the Sailor Teleport.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Uranus and Neptune ran through the halls of the temple, killing the demons that they passed. They quickly made their way to the center of the temple and saw Ja'aku pulling his sword free from Galaxia's abdomen.

"Ja'aku!" Uranus snapped.

The Dark Starlight Guardian turned. "So you knew about this place…"

"We did," Neptune said, the two Outer Senshi flanking him.

"You won't stop me from reaching the Cauldron."

Uranus gripped her sword. "We'll see about that." The three began to fight, Uranus and Neptune doing their best to keep the evil man in between them. In spite of their new powers, Ja'aku was slowly proving to be more than a match for them. He viciously backhanded Neptune and caught the Space Sword in his hand. Uranus' eyes widened in shock.

"Pathetic," he muttered. He ripped the Space Sword from her hand and rammed it into her heart. He gave it a violent twist and pulled the weapon free.

Uranus fell to her knees, crimson fluid flowing freely from her wound. "We… couldn't stop it?" she whispered. The light went out of her eyes and she fell face first to the cold marble floor.

"URANUS!" Neptune cried. "Submarine Reflection!"

Ja'aku knocked the attack to one side and blurred in. Neptune grunted in pain as she felt the Space Sword pierce her abdomen. She let out a small cry as he twisted it and pulled the weapon free, letting it drop to the floor. He turned and headed to a door. Neptune fell to her side, growing weaker by the second.

The Sea Senshi saw Uranus lying several feet away. She began crawling painfully towards her lover. She reached out with her right hand and clasped the blonde's. She smiled softly as her eyes misted over and fell close.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Tempest was the first to burst into the central room. Her eyes immediately fell on the still forms of her parents. Her heart froze in her chest and she ran to them, dropping down to her knees.

"Mama? Papa?" she whispered in a thick voice. She shook them uselessly.

"Galaxia!" Pluto exclaimed. The Time Senshi ran over and knelt down.

"He went…through the…the door," the Legendary Senshi whispered. "Stop him…before…it's too…late…" The Senshi and Guardians nodded and ran for the door. Galaxia winced in slight pain and looked at the still forms of the Outer Senshi. "There…was a prophecy…about you two…" she whispered, beginning to lose consciousness. "You two…were suppose to be…the ultimate Senshi…and stop…the darkness…" Her head lolled to the side as she passed out.

Soft white light shown down upon the Outer Senshi. Their bodies slowly faded away, leaving only their blood behind. The light lingered for several moments before it disappeared. A few minutes later, two figures appeared in front of Galaxia and knelt down. A slender hand was placed on the Legendary Senshi.

"You have been forgiven Galaxia. Live again and be with those you care for," a warm voice said.

Galaxia's eyes slowly opened. She stared in shock, her mouth open in disbelief. "K…Kimitachi!" (Plural you for females)

* * *

Hmm...I wonder who those two figures are...you'll just have to wait till tomorrow to find out for certain. Mwuahahahaha!...until then review please! But any guesses as to who they are? I'll mention all those who guess, right or wrong. First one to try gets the last bowl of plot pudding with whipped cream and a spork with which to eat it.

So please review and again, don't try the pressure point thing I had in this chapter. Pressure points are dangerous as they disrupt a person's energy flow in the body and can kill a person. Never use pressure point techniques or any fighting style without professional supervision!


	7. Haruka and Michiru's Ascension!

The final installment of the fifth installment!

That's right, it's the final chapter of the fifth story of Eternal Senshi...part VI is still under construction. I want to get some more chapters done before I start to post it...and if you look from the start of ES: I up to this final chapter, there hasn't been one break in updates, so I'm taking a brief update break.

I won't blather on and on but let you read!

Not mine, blah blah blah blah. And I still don't have that speck of dust from Scene 24...sadness...

Dozo minna-san!

* * *

**Previously on Eternal Senshi V...**

_Soft white light shown down upon the Outer Senshi. Their bodies slowly faded away, leaving only their blood behind. The light lingered for several moments before it disappeared. A few minutes later, two figures appeared in front of Galaxia and knelt down. A slender hand was placed on the Legendary Senshi._

_"You have been forgiven Galaxia. Live again and be with those you care for," a warm voice said._

_Galaxia's eyes slowly opened. She stared in shock, her mouth open in disbelief. "K…Kimitachi!" (Plural you for females)_

* * *

Ja'aku smirked over the fallen Senshi and Guardians. "Did you really think you could have defeated me if Uranus and Neptune couldn't?" he smirked. 

"We won't give up until we do!" Moon declared, trying to rise to her feet.

The evil man laughed. "Omoshiroi!" (That's amusing/interesting) He walked forward and looked at the pink haired Senshi. "None of you can even stand."

"But we can," a strong voice said.

Ja'aku turned and stumbled backwards. "Ma…Masaka!" he exclaimed, fear paralyzing him.

The Senshi and Guardians stared in shock. "How…?" Phoenix whispered.

Two figures stood in the entryway, wings framing their bodies. The taller one on the left wore a pair of black leather boots, dark midnight navy baggy pants that almost looked black, and a white long sleeve shirt under a dark navy leather tunic. A black belt was clasped around the figure's waist, a sword hanging on their left hip. Black leather bracers covered the figure's forearms.

The smaller figure on the right had longer, wavier hair and was dressed somewhat similarly to the other, except the colors were dark sea blue-green on the pants and tunic. The second figure's outfit was also more feminine looking.

"Who…" Akari began, but was unable to finish the question.

The second figure turned to Tempest and held out a hand. The young Senshi took it and felt her pain fade away as she rose to her feet. "We're proud of you Suiren," the figure said warmly.

"M…Mama?" Tempest asked in a hushed voice.

The figure smiled and nodded. "Leave this fight to us."

"Are you crazy? You died the last time!" Jidai exclaimed.

"They aren't Senshi anymore Jidai," Pluto whispered. "They've become something more."

Haruka pulled Moon to her feet. "Get Galaxia and leave this place. It isn't safe for any of you."

"Demo…" the young Moon began. (But)

"Forgive us Princess, but this is how it must be," Haruka said.

"I'm not leaving you two!" Tempest declared, tears in her eyes.

"We'll always be with you Musume," Haruka said. (Daughter)

"It's your job now to protect the Queen and the world," Michiru added. "It's time to let go now."

Tempest nodded, knowing in her heart that her parents were right. Haruka turned to Fighter. "Keep protecting her Fighter." The Starlight nodded. Even though the Senshi and Guardians wanted to stay, they knew that they couldn't. They headed for the door when Ja'aku finally came to his senses. He shot his hand towards the retreating Senshi and Guardians, but Michiru had summoned a shield to protect them.

"We are your opponents now," Michiru informed him.

"And I think you'll find that we're all evenly matched now," Haruka added.

Tempest spun around after walking through the doorway and saw her parents valiantly attacking Ja'aku, swiftly gaining the upper hand. A tear slid down her face and she smiled, knowing that they would be okay. The smile faded as the temple began to shake violently.

The Earth warriors ran back to the central room and found Galaxia standing in the middle of the floor. "We have got to go!" Kaze yelled.

"I'm staying," she replied.

"Are you nuts?" Neo Pluto asked. "This whole place is coming apart!"

"I know. But this is where I am needed, just as you are needed back on Earth." She looked at them, a smile on her face. "Besides, I have faith that Uranus and Neptune will defeat the evil." A slash of light appeared several feet away. "There's your way home. Now go. Please."

The Senshi and Guardians nodded reluctantly and ran through. They emerged inside the throne room of the Crystal Palace. The doorway closed behind them. "Minna!" Serenity exclaimed. She immediately noticed that the two Outers weren't with them. "Where are Haruka and Michiru?"

The group looked at each other, unsure of what to say. They didn't know if their friends were really dead or alive. "We…don't know…" Fighter finally admitted.

"How can you not know?" Mars asked.

"They made us come here before they started fighting Ja'aku," Maker said.

"You left them?" Jupiter demanded.

"Not by choice," Akira said. "The temple was beginning to collapse."

"If we hadn't left we would've died as well," Healer added.

"So they're dead?" Venus asked.

"Technically yes," a voice said. Everyone turned and saw two figures step out of a beam of light. Haruka and Michiru halted several dozen meters away, a small smile on their faces.

"Haruka!" Serenity exclaimed. "Michiru!"

"We can't stay Neo Queen Serenity," Michiru said. "We just wanted to let you know that the Galaxy Cauldron is safe."

"Why can't you stay?" Mercury asked.

"We no longer belong here," Haruka said.

"That's ridiculous!" Akari exclaimed.

"What about your daughter?" Serenity asked.

"She still has her family," Haruka said, meaning the others.

Michiru smiled. "And her brother," she added. A third figure stepped out from behind Haruka and Michiru.

Phoenix's eyes widened. "K…Kaijin!" she exclaimed. She rushed to him and held him tightly. He returned her hug.

"I'm here koi," he whispered.

"How?" Tempest asked.

"His body was destroyed, not his soul. He became what we are but chose to return to as he was," Haruka said.

"So why not you two?" Saturn asked.

"The galaxy has no more need for our power," Haruka said.

"We were too powerful as Senshi," Michiru added.

"But we'll always be with you," Haruka said. The pair turned and stepped out of the window. The others ran to the window and saw two winged figures flying away hand in hand. The Senshi and Guardians stared after them, sadness and joy in their hearts.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Michiru looked at Haruka as they landed atop the roof to a church. "Are you sure it's okay to leave them?" she asked.

"We were given these forms for a reason. If the Legion of Hell ever rises again, we have to be ready." Haruka looked at her partner. "Do you want to go back?"

"Part of me wants to for Suiren and Kaijin, but it is time for us to let them finish growing up," Michiru replied. She smiled. "Though it isn't like we can't go see them when we want to."

"So da ne," Haruka grinned. (That's right/You're right) The pair leaned in to the other and kissed softly as they were engulfed in a beam of light. As it vanished, so did they. Rose petals fluttered to the ground in the breeze.

**END**

* * *

I had to have the rose petals. They flutter everywhere Haruka and Michiru go in the anime...at least in the S season. And they always come from nowhere. I think they pay someone to drop rose petals down when they appear for dramatic effect. That's my take though. 

Now be good readers and review please. Part VI will be up ASAP after my little break from it. Until then, leave reviews please!


End file.
